


【all莲新春24h 15：00】【生莲】弱虫ロケット（胆小鬼火箭）

by most100



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei, 大平祥生/川尻莲, 生莲
Kudos: 3





	【all莲新春24h 15：00】【生莲】弱虫ロケット（胆小鬼火箭）

1

“这个不太清楚呢……”店员摇摇头，“是比较冷门的书吧，需要去确认一下库存。”

大平祥生闻言，便打消了念头。他准备拿着别的书去结账，店员似乎看见了什么人，让他稍等，然后朝远处招手喊：“莲君——请过来一下！”

祥生也顺着她的方向望去，那位染了银色短发的店员从几个书架间穿过，来到他们面前。

“莲君，这位客人在找这本书，麻烦你啦！”她将写着书名的纸递给被称为莲的店员，祥生瞥到他的名牌写着“川尻莲”。

“我有印象呢，但需要找一下，请您在这里等……”

祥生打断他：“没关系，我和你一起去。”

正如店员所说，他正在找的书不过是一本冷门的摄影画册，因为销量不佳，很多书店卖完后就不再续订，这是他找的最后一家书店，如果还没有的话，大概只能去看看二手市场了。

他跟着莲穿梭在书架间，来到摄影画册区。原本以为会等很久，莲却仿佛脑中自动搜索似的，径直搬来梯子放在某个书架前，登上去后，从书架上抽出了一本让他看封面。

“是这个吧？”莲说，“明明没有查库存，但总觉得它就在这里呢。”

祥生点点头，走前几步想帮他拿着书，莲正要下梯子，却因为踩空而重心不稳往后倒去，祥生想也没想便伸手将他的身体稳稳扶住了。

他很瘦。祥生脑子里不知怎么地响起了这样的声音，方才扶着对方腰部的手也莫名在意起来。直到他随着莲来到收银台，也没有成功驱除那种奇异的感觉。

“……那么请您填写这张表。”莲将一张纸推到他面前，再从自己围裙里的口袋里找出一支笔，“简单的信息就可以了，我们会定期发送季度新书资讯到您的邮箱里。”

祥生才发现自己不知不觉中就答应了办理会员卡。他接过笔，问道：“会员卡是全国都能使用吗？”

“全店通用，统一积分的，按年收取会费，具体的费用与折扣都有标明哦。”莲替他打包着书籍，空出一只手轻点了表的底部，他的手很干净，指甲也修剪得整齐。

祥生仔细看了条款，觉得还可以，他第一次在书店办卡，体验还很新鲜，便迅速填写好了表。

“大平祥生……”莲对照着信息在电脑里录入，轻声念了祥生的姓名。他的声音和长相好像有些不符，长相不太近人情，但略细的声线和温柔的语气都显得十分和善，眯眼睛笑的样子像什么小动物……嗯？为什么自己会那么笃定，明明没有见过来着。祥生蹙眉思索，那种熟悉感转瞬即逝，抓也抓不住。

“大平君下次还要再来呀，有什么想要的书可以直接打电话问我们。”莲将包好的书和会员卡交给他。

“非常感谢，莲君辛苦了。”祥生朝他道谢。

回到亲戚家吃完晚饭，祥生在房间里翻阅那本摄影画册。这位冷门摄影师并不出名，拍摄的风格却让他有些着迷，他往下翻着，看见了其中一张他很喜欢的照片，拍摄的不过是半边锁骨，但光影恰到好处，突显了人体纯粹的美丽，皮肤上淡淡的痣也显得尤为动人。他轻抚过那道锁骨的阴影处，是该说摄影师善于表现，还是说这具身体原本就绮丽呢，大概是兼而有之吧，不论是摄影师那艺术家的敏感，还是充满奥妙的人体，都是构成艺术的必需品。

他莫名想起了今天遇见的那位叫莲的店员，纤细但不脆弱，工作辛苦也没有显露出厌倦和疲惫，这就是做自己喜欢的工作吗？他把自己的求职简历翻出来看，即使已经努力投递了很多简历，但总是找不到喜欢的工作，面试的过程也让他感到疲惫。毕业在即，许多朋友已经找到了工作，他还在迷茫，他对大学读的专业兴趣不大，此次来亲戚家除了随母探亲，也是来散心的，只是亲戚家没有和他同龄的孩子，他无事可做，就想着去书店碰碰运气，想不到真被他找到了。

祥生将画册合上放在一边，闭眼睡去。

  


2

“你对摄影很有兴趣吗？”

祥生被身边的人这么问道，他思索了一下，说：“可以算是吧。”

莲将新书一本一本上架，他负责的画册区都是大开本的厚书，比别的区花的时间要长些。他又说：“我不是很懂，但确实负责了这边之后，不知不觉就看了很多。”

“莲君有比较喜欢的风格吗？”祥生问。

莲停下来想了想：“什么风格我也说不上来呢，但上次你来找的那个摄影师，我觉得就挺好的。”他似乎有些不好意思，用手背蹭蹭鼻尖，“以前打工的时候，还当过这位的临时模特来着。”

“模特？”

“当时只是作为地陪帮着介绍本地风土人情什么的，在临别的时候说希望给我拍张照片，原本以为就是普通人像照罢了，对方却拍了这一块……”莲用手指示意自己锁骨这块，“可能这就是艺术家吧。”

祥生心头一颤，说：“是黑白的吗？”

“并没有看到成品，不过后面给我汇来一笔钱，可能是被刊登出来了吧。”莲将最后一本书放在架上，“其实还是吓了一大跳，原来我这样的普通人也有当模特的价值吗？”

祥生摇摇头，说：“莲君，不要这么想，每个人都有自己的美丽之处，只是还没有被发现或者被自己忽视了。”

“那在我看来，大平君也有当艺术家的潜质，虽然话不多，但心思非常细腻。”莲拍拍自己的围裙，简单和祥生道别便去了别的书架。

艺术家吗，祥生心想，他也只是一个普通人而已，既没有能够那样洒脱的资本，也没有那样的勇气。但不知为何，在莲那样说的时候，自己心里竟然也有一丝的期待。

他从书架上抽了一本杂志，翻看的时候不小心将里边夹着的纸片掉在地上。他将那张纸捡起来，发现是一张征稿单，犹豫再三后，还是将杂志拿在手中，前去买单。

  


3

祥生在过马路的时候，似乎看见了莲。那是他吧，显眼的银白短发，背着包似乎刚结束工作，但不是从书店的方向来。祥生在马路边上等红绿灯，绿灯亮了也没动，就等着对面的人走过来。

“……莲君？”他出声唤道。莲发现是他，也有些惊讶：“大平君？”

“你可以喊我祥生，没关系的。”祥生纠正他。

莲笑了笑，说：“好的，祥生君。”

莲带他去了一家在河边的关东煮。竹签串在冒着泡泡的锅里煮着，白气在黄光灯泡的照射下显得尤为温暖，他们就在小小的摊子上聊天。

“……所以还没找到心仪的工作吗？”

祥生替两人的杯子斟上啤酒，说：“稍微有些眉目，但具体还没想好。莲君今天不去书店吗？”

“这个啊，其实今天去参加培训了，内容大概就是招待的礼节还有一些表情、动作什么的。”

祥生想象了一下：“那想必很累吧？”

“是挺辛苦的，毕竟我们是服务业嘛，不过如果连这些都做不好的话，客人体验会很差，这样就是不敬业了。”莲往嘴里塞了一个西蓝花，脸颊圆鼓鼓的。

“莲君当初为什么会选择做这份工作呢？”祥生问道。书店店员远比别人所想的要劳累，但鲜少听到莲抱怨他的工作。

莲将筷子放下，略加思索。

“其实一开始，我只是来打工的。”莲缓缓道，“本身不算是爱看书的人，工作的确很辛苦也很繁琐，但是能看见客人高高兴兴买到自己喜欢的书，就觉得自己的工作非常了不起。况且书也不是单纯的死物，和它们待在一起会感觉心神宁静，不论未来会不会换工作，至少此刻的我很开心。”

“趁着能尝试就多尝试，失败那就再换一条路，虽然和宇宙相比不值一提，但是啊，祥生君，我们的人生可比我们想象的要长。”

祥生静静想着莲所说的这些话，不自觉攥紧了口袋里的手机，他还记得下午接到的那个电话，原本又想回绝，不过再试一试应该也没关系吧。

  


4

祥生再一次来到了书店。他走向熟悉的摄影画册区，找到了自己之前买到的那一本画册，将它取下来，拿到了收银台。原本想着今天可能碰不到他吧，但收银的人却恰好就是莲。

“又重新买一本吗？”莲见他只拿着这本来结账，疑惑道。

祥生点点头。莲扫码后，正要包装起来，祥生却阻止他。

“莲君，这本是送给你的。”祥生说道，“明天我就要去东京了，那边有个杂志社请我去面试，希望会成功。”

原本祥生只是寄了自己的一些作品给杂志社尝试投稿，没过几日杂志社便回电说很遗憾没有选上，但谈话间对方认为他更适合编辑的工作，希望他能来东京的事务所面谈。

“谢谢你这段时间对我的照顾，这是我的心意，请一定要收下。”祥生看着莲的眼睛说道。莲原本打算回绝，但最终还是敌不过他的目光收下了。

“啊对了，天气马上要热了，这块手帕也请收下。那么……就这样，莲君再见。”

祥生将手帕放在莲的手上，莲还没来得及还给他，他就转身离开了。

会打开的吧，祥生心跳如雷，因为想不出有什么方法可以表达自己的心意，所以将在东京使用的新号码写在了上边，如果还愿意与他联系的话，一定能够再见面。

  


5

“突然就下雨了，真讨厌……”

祥生狼狈地随人流躲进了商场，在人群的抱怨声中用手帕擦了擦身上和头发。出门抱着侥幸心理没有带伞，结果还是中招了，眼看着雨越下越大，回家之后也没什么事可干，不如去楼上逛几圈吧。

说是随便逛逛，但腿又不自觉迈向了熟悉的连锁书店，他在杂志社工作后，时常也会去查看一下贩售的情况，尤其是自己负责大栏目之后，需要广泛了解读者的意见，也算是书店常客了。

此时书店里并不多人，他选了其他几家竞争对手的期刊之后，就准备结账。恰好手机收到了新的邮件，是他负责的摄影师发来最新的作品，他回着邮件，将杂志放在桌上。

“祥生君，请出示一下你的会员卡。”

听见熟悉的声音，祥生从手机屏幕前抬头，替他收银的竟是半年不见的莲。他有些反应不过来，莲忍着笑意，朝他伸手：“快点啦，你的会员卡，不想要积分了吗？”

“但是……”祥生将会员卡递给他，万千思绪不知道从何说起。

“首先，我要说明，我真的没发现手帕里写着号码。”莲叹了口气，“那天同事打翻了咖啡，我顺手就拿去给她擦手，回家洗手帕才发现上边有数字，但就剩下两三位。真是奇怪，明明平时圆珠笔画在衣服上那么难洗，这次就那么听话呢……你的留的会员号码也因为欠费打不通了，就这么着急来东京吗？”

“然后，谢谢你送我的书，那张照片我看见了。本来以为我们不会再见的，但前段时间东京这边缺人，我就争取了一下。离开家乡来陌生城市生活要下很大的决心吧，然而想到祥生送我的这本书，突然就有勇气了，毕竟祥生也是一个人在这里努力。只要有缘就会再次见面的吧，抱着这样的想法，我来到了东京。”

  


莲朝他眯起眼笑，果然是他脑海中的样子，到底是哪里见过呢？

记不起也没有关系吧，因为新的故事正要开始。


End file.
